


Primitive

by bloodsugar



Series: ABO Hope County [2]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Alpha!Rook, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal Instincts, Breeding, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Relationship, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Joseph, Rape/Non-con Elements, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsugar/pseuds/bloodsugar
Summary: “You will sire my offsprings, Rook,” Joseph tells him, a soft hand on Rook’s chin, turning Rook to face him again. “We will fill Eden with purpose, together.”
Relationships: Deputy | Judge/Joseph Seed, Male Deputy | Judge/Joseph Seed
Series: ABO Hope County [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639483
Comments: 13
Kudos: 56





	Primitive

Rook wakes up in pain, in what looks to be the church on Joseph’s island. He quickly realizes the sensation is coming from his entire body. He is tied up with rope - his legs together, arms under his back where he lies on the floor, practically completely immobilized. He can wiggle in either direction but the movement is severely limited given the tightness of the ropes. Rook pulls at them a few times to see if they have any give at all and only manages to hurt himself further in the process. He’s not going anywhere fast, not like this. 

He looks around the church, finding it completely empty and eerily quiet. Whoever left him here either has complete confidence in how they left Rook, or believes Rook to be useless at saving himself. Either way, they might be right. 

Rook shifts to either side first, planning to shimmy out of sight. When that takes too long, he rolls to his front, face mushing into the dirty church flooring. His body weight and gravity are against him as he works to get his knees under him, his first goal to at least get himself on his feet, no matter how unsteady. 

He has just pressed his forehead to the floor to push himself upwards best as he can when he hears the church doors swing open. 

“Well, well, well, Deputy,  _ what  _ a sight you make.” 

Grunting under his breath, Rook allows himself to collapse back down to the floor. He hates John Seed. He’s never been fond of betas in general, but John is easily the most obnoxious, over confident, spiteful man Rook has ever met. If those awful characteristics had a smell, it would be a billion times more off putting than John’s bland beta smell. It’s simply John’s awful personality that has Rook’s alpha nose crunching in disgust now. 

“John,” Rook greets, muttering the name. Then he hears the second pair of footsteps. 

At first he assumes John has brought his little entourage of sadist peggies, but then recognizes the rhythm of the steps and who is making them. 

Jacob Seed grabs Rook by the collar, roughly rolling him back over until Rook’s facing the ceiling again. He adjusts his arms as he looks up at Jacob with a scowl. 

This alpha has that thing about him that sets Rook on edge. He’s never been one to fear other alphas - something that makes him a particularly efficient cop - but between the Only You trials and Jacob’s inclination to only speak to Rook when he is about to hurt him, he just makes Rook fucking uncomfortable. 

As John appears in Rook’s view as well Rook feels the sense of dread in his chest rise. He doesn’t like that they’re both here,  _ here  _ in Joseph’s compound. This can’t be about anything good, Rook can sense he’s about to be in trouble. He considers fighting them in any way he can, tied up or not, his alpha nature momentarily deceiving him that he can come out on top given the circumstances. 

“What the hell do you want?” Rook growls at them, hands clenched into fists. He hears the rope make a sound of protest and wonders if maybe he can get it loose enough to get a hand free. He can grab John by the neck and choke him then. 

“Deputy, is that a way to treat your generous hosts?” John sneers down at him, a note of irritation in his voice. 

Rook’s natural reaction is to bare his teeth up at him. 

Generous, Rook’s ass. He’s laid on the floor like a sack of potatoes. 

Rook moves his feet to the right, intending to kick John in the shin, but the movement is too slow and the angle is wrong. 

“Behave.” It’s an order, and given from another alpha it makes Rook’s skin crawl. He turns to Jacob, eyes narrowed. 

“Why am I here?” he asks slowly, over-enunciating every word - the way he’d usually talk to a particularly dumb criminal he is about to arrest. He doesn’t really expect Jacob to answer, especially given the defensive yet calm way Jacob’s arms are crossed in front of his chest. 

“You will-” Jacob starts to say though and that’s when Rook’s mind draws a complete blank. 

All he can smell is  _ omega _ . The sickly sweet smell of heat on them - day one at least, maybe even day two. The poor thing must really need it. 

Rook shakes his head like a dog, grunting. This is bad, very bad.

“What the fuck?” he curses, looks back to the entrance of the church, and his blood runs cold. He sees the upside down version of Joseph Seed slowly appear in the doorway, that enticing smell growing and coming closer with him. 

“No,” Rook says out loud, shifting on the floor to get away. He’s already getting hard in his jeans. His last rut was too long ago, he can hardly even remember when. The last thing he needs is for Joseph’s heat to trigger it. “Let me go,” he urges, his voice gruff from the effort. Alphas in general are a bit poor at self-control when an omega is present, but with an omega in heat?

“Let me go!” he repeats, getting angrier. If these sickos think they’re going to manipulate him with hormones, they’re in for a wake up call. 

John cackles out something unintelligible just before Joseph reaches Rook’s form. The smell of him is so overwhelmingly good that Rook pauses his trashing to sniff the air despite himself. Even Jacob seems pleased by that, a smirk on his lips where he’s looking down at Rook with condescension. 

“Rook.” 

Rook stiffens, Joseph’s voice sending a thrill of desire mixed with fear down his body. Joseph sounds so gentle and sweet, like he is inviting Rook in for tea and cuddling. Rook doesn’t remember him sounding like that any of the other times they met. 

He doesn’t remember Joseph smelling like this either. The Seeds’ designations have never been a secret to anyone, particularly given the fact that they reject suppressants like all the crazy peggies. However Rook certainly never imagined he’d be invited to a Joseph-is-in-heat party at their HQ. 

He looks up, eyes searching Joseph’s face for anything that may explain what compelled the Seeds to kidnap Rook and bring him here today of all times. The poorly concealed need he sees in Joseph’s blue eyes - glazed over and warm, makes Rook shiver in the warm Montana air. 

“You are such a strong alpha,” Joseph murmurs, coming to kneel next to Rook. His fingers slowly come to Rook’s chest, stroking it through Rook’s t-shirt. Rook finds himself inhaling deeply, arching into the touch. It’s true, he is strong, stronger than Jacob for sure. He can accept a compliment where it’s so honestly said. 

“You have the right qualities too.” Joseph’s fingers are now sliding down Rook’s chest to his stomach, petting. “You never give up on who you love, on what you believe in.” Rook sees appreciation in Joseph’s eyes and almost preens, earning himself another cackle from John. He can’t look away from Joseph though, can’t shy away from Joseph’s touches. He’d expected the Seeds to hurt him, but this isn’t that. It’s not bad. 

“And when it is me and our children you love, you will make Eden an even better place.” 

It takes Rook a while to process the last words. Joseph is hovering over him, palm open on Rook’s stomach, steady and warm. The look he’s giving Rook is mostly affection, even acceptance. Rook’s eyebrows draw together in confusion. Children. 

Children? 

“Wh-what?” Rook stammers, the fear suddenly returning full force. 

Joseph gives him a patient smile. It looks unnatural on his face at best. Rook is suddenly reminded of all the awful things Joseph has caused to Hope County, even if he’s so wrongly enticing at this moment. 

Rook looks to John and Jacob for help, as they’re the only other people there. It’s ironic and sad at the same time, and that makes Rook angry again. John’s sneer is back, he looks downright  _ delighted _ . 

“You will sire my offsprings, Rook,” Joseph tells him, a soft hand on Rook’s chin, turning Rook to face him again. “We will fill Eden with purpose, together.”    
  


Rook trembles, the alpha part of him wanting the fuck. His dick is rock hard in his pants and ready to form a knot. The other part of him is honestly worried. 

“You’re insane,” he says, starting to trash on the floor, “I won’t let you do this.” 

Joseph makes a small sound of disapproval, pulling away slowly. Immediately John and Jacob come down on Rook’s either side, pushing and nudging him down to the floor. He tries to fight them off without much luck, his usually superior strength hindered by the ropes and Joseph’s distracting smell. One of Jacob’s hands on Rook’s bicep is enough to keep Rook to the ground, his body now torn between instincts. 

He wants to say no, to give them all the reasons why this shouldn’t be happening, as there are plenty. But Joseph starts to undress in front of him, discarding the shirt first and baring his tattooed chest to Rook’s gaze. The jeans follow, forcing Rook to note not for the first time Joseph’s long legs. 

Joseph’s body is the perfect mixture of softness and lean muscle, the sensuality of his every movement always having mesmerized Rook to an extent. It’s in full force now, the appeal. Rook has never really thought of Joseph as a viable option to take as an omega. They’re enemies, they hate each other, they have nothing in common, they…

Rook loses his track of thoughts again at the smell of Joseph’s slick. It’s more subtle than expected somehow, almost like Joseph abruptly ran out of-

“Fuck!” Rook starts to trash again, pulling his legs up to push off of the floor. 

Of course Joseph is not taking any birth control, he’s just admitted to wanting Rook to knock him up. 

“I can’t do this,” Rook growls at the three of them, teeth snapping at John’s tattooed fingers when the beta tries to shove a cloth in his mouth to silence him. The gag is thrown away with a huff then, and Rook’s shoulder is squeezed, fingers digging hard into his skin. 

“You will do as you’re told, you have fought us long enough.” Jacob’s voice is steel. It leaves no room for argument as though what’s about to happen is not wrong on so many levels. 

They press him down again, Joseph straddling Rook’s legs and opening Rook’s belt himself. Rook arches into the touch for a second before growling again, a firm alpha sound that is supposed to discourage the omega from doing anything without permission.

Permission. Funny thing how usually people are worried about alphas not getting consent. Now Rook is about to be essentially raped by a crazy cult leader omega. What a story for the media. 

Joseph gets Rook’s jeans and underwear down to his ankles, then places himself on top of Rook, a light weight resting on Rook’s upper thighs. He grinds a little bit then, a long sigh escaping his lips. 

Rook watches him, transfixed, both enjoying and hating Joseph’s soft skin on his, the smell of him hot and ready. Alphas are not designed to resist an omega in heat for long. Rook is headed to a place he can not come back from and he’s headed there fast. 

“Please don’t do this,” he tries again, for what he assumes to be the last time he really can. He can’t just give in and father Joseph’s pups. He can’t be a part of the Seed family, can’t be responsible for spreading their madness into the world, Eden or no Eden. 

All three of the Seeds ignore him.

Jacob keeps him pinned in place as Joseph rises up to line Rook’s hard cock with his slick entrance, then slowly brings himself down to Rook’s lap. Rook is enveloped in warm, slippery heat, his eyes squeezed shut as he groans. His hips buck upwards on their own accord, prompting a breathless gasp from Joseph. 

They stay like that for an extended moment. Rook doesn’t know how long it lasts, with Joseph still on top of him, his channel accepting Rook’s entire length in so deep. It feels good, feels right. Feels like they’re supposed to be doing this, like they should have done it a long time ago. 

“Omega,” Rook sighs, licking his suddenly dry lips. 

Joseph leans over him then, hands coming to rest on Rook’s chest. “Yes, Alpha,” he says indulgently, his tone demure, “I am yours now.” 

The words make Rook’s entire length throb and he grunts, pumping up into Joseph, trying to bury it even deeper. It’s impossible but he still tries, and tries, feeling so grateful toward this omega for letting him. 

“You alphas are so primitive,” Rook hears John snort in disgust. 

There is no response from Jacob, not that Rook cares about it. Like Betas could even understand it if an explanation is given. The chemistry between alphas and omegas is what the world was built on - the fight for breeding rights, the superior winner taking his prize, the cubs created from the union of just the right pair of parents. John doesn’t have the slightest  _ clue  _ about it and he never will. 

Rook thrusts upwards, his movements as coordinated as they can be given his position. It’s frustrating, and thankfully Joseph helps him by starting to rise up, then coming back down on Rook’s cock. 

“Yes, ride me, omega,” Rook growls in approval, relishing in the feeling of Joseph’s perfect ass squeezing him, proud to have his chest give purchase to the omega’s hands as Joseph complies. 

The Seeds holding him down say other things then, not all of which Rook catches. There is ‘easy’, ‘pop one soon’, ‘first try’. It vaguely occurs to Rook that this was supposed to be about breeding. Yes, that was it, they wanted him to put a pup in Joseph. 

“I shouldn’t,” Rook pants, even as he continues to meet Joseph’s movements. The sound of their skin slapping together is music to his ears. Rook has never sired a kid before, it’s always been just playmating and pretending with other omegas. It might be nice to have a Rook junior running around. But what if he or she is evil like Joseph? 

Joseph shushes Rook, then starts to purr a little, the omegan sound starting to soothe Rook again. He continues to move rhythmically on top of Rook, taking Rook’s cock so well, as though he’s meant to. 

“You will give me beautiful children, Rook,” Joseph whispers, legs tightening at Rook’s sides. 

The wording is off but it excites Rook nonetheless. Surely the omega means  _ he  _ will give Rook beautiful children. Rook can believe that - those beautiful blue eyes, pale skin, dark hair… Their kids would be so cute - alphas strong like him and gorgeous like Joseph. Rook can picture them so clearly. He wants them, wants to see them grow in the omega’s belly and then come out into the world ready for a fight. 

Rook’s thrusting away now, grunting with it, the movements automatic in his mindless instinct to rut and breed. He wishes his hands were free, so that he could put them on Joseph’s hips and pull the omega down harder, stick it deeper every time, as deep as it could go. 

His frustrated growls are met with unanimous understanding because Joseph pulls off then, momentarily sending Rook in a fit of displeased noises. 

But Joseph turns then, facing away, and gets down to the floor. He arches his back and brings his face down, stealing Rook’s breath away. Presenting. 

Whatever Rook says next, accompanied with his body’s attempts to get to his omega, is enough to get him some assistance. Jacob brings Rook up to his knees, helping him settle behind Joseph. Rook is let go of then and he takes the opportunity, eager to get back inside. He lines up, awkward at first whilst he adjusts to their height difference, sinking back in to the hilt on the third try. 

Wet heat welcomes him again, so overwhelming he forgets anyone else even exists. His grateful groan is met with a lovely sound from Joseph, the omega calling out Rook’s name as he hurries to resume his thrusts. It’s all up to Rook now - the pace he establishes, the pleasure he gives Joseph, when he wants to lock them together and pump the omega full. 

Joseph looks so good like this, so accepting and submissive. Rook wants to stroke the dip of his spine, to hold him in place and pound him until he screams. Wants to be gentle and rough, careful and merciless; wants the omega to beg for his seed and then take it. 

“...like  _ animals _ ...” 

Rook’s hands are suddenly released, an approving shout leaving his lips as he is finally free. He mounts up, putting his hand on the back of Joseph’s slender neck first to ensure the omega stays put. His thrusts speed up, pelvis slamming into Joseph’s ass on every go. 

When no sign of disobedience is shown, only the sweet moans the omega filling the air around them, Rook rests his fists on either of Joseph’s sides. He settles over his omega, hips pounding and pounding, relentless in the pleasure Rook is looking to give, and to take. 

Over the gorgeous slick sounds of their coupling Rook can hear encouragement - to keep going, to fulfill his Alpha duty, to breed the omega. 

Yes, breed Joseph. Rook is going to. He can feel the knot coming, the tie will ensure they’re stuck together for up to an hour, none of Rook’s seed slipping out. The omega will be stuffed full of Rook in every way. 

He groans, straightening up, his hands falling to Joseph’s shapely hips and squeezing them. 

“I’m going to cum,” he warns gruffly, barely finding his voice. His thrusting has one purpose now, the hot pleasure a bonus. 

Joseph cries out under him, a beautiful omegan sound, and his slick channel squeezes Rook’s length. 

_ He wants it, wants to be bred _ , Rook’s instinct supplies, the alpha in him making him mindless. Rook will stake his claim with every drop he has left, he’ll make sure everyone knows Joseph is his now. 

“Mine,” he growls, loud into the empty air, hips snapping into Joseph in sharp and strong movements. 

The omega moans in response, arching his back further. “Alpha,” he calls out, “make me yours.” 

Rook knows what the omega is asking for. He shoves his forming knot inside Joseph’s channel, thrusting once, twice, then bottoms out the third time and stays there. He lets it pop the whole way, feeling it expand more and more, faster than it ever has. His orgasm shoots through him and he starts to spill inside Joseph with a triumphant howl. The waves are so strong he shudders with each one, pumping his omega full of seed just like he’s supposed to. 

Joseph whines and moans softly under him, fluttering around Rook’s length. 

“Yes, Alpha,” he whispers as he accepts every load he is given. Pliant and submissive, still presenting and eager to bear Rook’s pup, he is the spitting image of the perfect omega, the one every alpha dreams of bonding with. 

Rook feels privileged to have the chance to have him like this, to breed him. 

He lies on top of Joseph, covering him, both of them slumping to the floor. He’s still pumping cum inside, at slower intervals now, each load dragging a pleased hum from the omega. 

Rook gets them to their sides and pulls Joseph close, his hand on Joseph’s flat belly where their pup would grow. 

As Rook relaxes, he senses the other Seeds making their way out of the church, finally leaving him alone with his omega. 

Joseph would look so good heavy with Rook’s child. Rook really hopes it takes. And if it doesn’t, they will try again. 

“So fucking primitive,” John says from the door before Rook allows himself to drift off. 


End file.
